


My world, my world...

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Damian has friends! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Robin is called by Maps while with the Justice League





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today was very creative- but only for short projects :(  
> Well, here it is
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither characters nor the setting belongs to me

After a long fight with an another alien species, the Justice League and their sidekicks... sorry partners had gathered in the Watch Tower to recuperate the events. Batman was just explaining the final solution- a peace deal between Earth and Andaisian, as Robin's telephone rang.  
Everyone twitched and Batman glared at his protégé. Robin just glared back and answered his phone: "Yes?". A loud, shrill voice blasted out of the speakers: "Damian, Damian". The heroes listened up in shock- had the caller just said Robin's... real name?! "Yes", Robin hissed back, clearly annoyed. "There is a big as fuck, ice breathing creature behind us and I could seriously use some help by a badass superhero.", the caller- apparently a girl- positively screeched. Robin growled: "Is it not possible for Silverlock to kill it? Is Abuse with you?" "Have I mentioned the ICE BREATHING already- oh it's so cool finally a fire resistant creature- and no, Colin is at that excursion with the nuns, remember?", the girl said. "I'll be there in five minutes... assuming you are under the Gotham Academy doing your silly detective work again?!", Robin answered calmly. "Yes, see you in five" and the line was closed. Robin quickly stood and turned to leave the room. 

Only Batman's sharp command stopped his track: "Robin! Who was that?". The young viginalite turned around: "Maps, a close ... acquaintance of mine. Now if you would excuse me.". He walked through the door and left behind a shocked superhero community. "He actually has someone... who talks to him... a friend?", Green Arrow stuttered. The gathered heroes looked at each other dumbfounded and Flash groaned: "My world, my world...".


End file.
